


Hiraeth

by Ynnahmopo



Category: Crabbies, Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom, minimo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, minimo, minimo post selca so i will finally write fluff au, yes minimo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynnahmopo/pseuds/Ynnahmopo
Summary: Minhee and jungmo are each other's home, the home longed for. But they can't go back with each other because they already have someone to fill that emptiness in their hearts.
Relationships: ex-lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and write in narration. also this is my first time writting in ao3, i kinda write in twt 👉🏻👈🏻 anyways enjoy reading 💕

first love always have a special space in everyone's heart, just like minhee and jungmo.

they are each others first love, they experience every first with each other. they also became one of the popular couple in high school and in their university.

a lot of people are envious with their almost perfect relationship, with just looking at their eyes you can see how in love they are with each other. 

they support each other through ups and downs, they are each others shoulder to lean on or better yet they are each other's home. they felt real happiness and love with each other, everything is true and innocent. 

but things happened that made the two separate, they just realized happiness is just temporary and love isn't enough to make both of them stay. but after that they still have special space in their hearts.

they said home is where your heart is, they have each other's heart but they both already have someone to fill that emptiness.

someone who they geniunely love but their lovers also know they can't compete with minhee and jungmo's first love, so they just enjoy every moment with jungmo and minhee until the two realized that they still want each other.

but minhee and jungmo thinks otherwise, they are already contented with what they both have right now, they maybe each others home that they always longed for but they know they can never go back.


End file.
